What Happens when your best friends a Vamp?
by Gracefullyhis
Summary: Alex is in for a big suprise!


Chapter 1 

I knew I was dreaming so there was no reason to be scared. Soon enough I would be waking up to a new day of boredom, getting up, taking a shower, eating breakfast with my family and heading of to another monotonous day at school. Still with all these mind numbing yetreassuring facts that I was going to be ok, I was still scared, and not the "_report cards were mailed home today and you cant get home in time to hide them from your parents or burn them_" scared. No this was the kind of fear you get when you were being chased by a vampire intent on drinking your blood. Although vampires are usually the main subjects of my dreams and yes they do drink blood because, well they're vampires, I watch too many horror movies. I usually don't dream there trying to kill me or drink my blood and the vampire has never been my best friend. Sarah made the 50 foot jump across the river to the other side were I, her tasty victim, was waiting for her to eat me. Well it was more like as I was running away from her I had sprained my ankle, fallen down and couldn't get back up because my foot was stuck between the roots of an oak tree "_yes it was In fact the same foot I had sprained_". I saw her make the graceful jump and land a foot away from were I was, she looked at me and smirked.

"Why Lizzy, why so glum" she said her green eyes brightened as she focused on my neck.

" Well I usually get upset when people try to eat me" my sarcasm was trying to break through but the pain in my leg was to strong for me to sound anything more then well pained. 

"Then there is nothing for you to worry about Liz, because I'm not human and I just want a taste" her smirk turned out into a full grin and then she pounced. then the usual happened I woke up. It was not the most graceful awakening in the world, three things happened at once my alarm clock went of I fell out of bed and my sister came running into my room screaming that we had new neighbors, like a typical morning in the Anderson household there was screaming loud alarm clocks and me in pain, I was liking the vampire dream more and more. 

Chapter 2 

"STOP SCREAMING" I yelled at Alex, she was still going on about the new neighbors, I myself couldn't care less, our last new neighbor was a wretched old women with like ten cats, she would yell at anyone one who got within five feet of her front yard. Once when I was six I was playing with one of those inflatable volley balls and it accidentally went over into her backyard, my brother Chris tried to get it without her noticing. His attempt was futile. She came out the back door screaming with a pot full of boiling water and threw it at him, thankfully it missed and he was able to jumped the fence, without my volleyball I might add, before she had time to throw anything else at him, like one of the cats. She died about six months ago, apparently she forgot to feed the cats and they all turned on her, it was a rather gruesome way to go, but none of us in the neighborhood were really that upset about it, like I said she was wretched. I didn't know what Alex was so worked up about, to me new neighborhoods could only mean trouble. I got up of the floor and turned my alarm clock off, the buzzing from it along with Alex's screaming was giving me a headache. It was a Monday morning, I hadn't done any home work over the weekend, and I had to device a plan on how I was going to get it done during classes, I couldn't afford to get a headache. I threw Alex out of my room and decided to hop in the shower, a nice warm bath might stop my now throbbing temples, as I grabbed a towel and headed into the my bathroom curiosity got the best of me and I looked out the window at the moving van that stood outside old lady hales house. There where two guys standing next to the van, but only one was facing in my direction he looked to be about my age maybe a year older, he was tall with curly blonde hair that came to about his ears he was very good looking. So this is what Alex was so excited about, our new neighbor is hot! I kept looking at the pair they seemed to be arguing about something, the blonde one crossed his arms and tightened his jaw, he was really upset . I wonder what it was, maybe he's just upset about the move probably left all his friends back home, maybe even a girl friend, a guy that handsome had to have a girlfriend right? I came back from my daydream about him leaving a girlfriend behind all the tears she would have shed, and looked back at the pair, they had stopped talking now. The blonde one was looking up at something , it took me a while to realize he was staring at me, I quickly pulled myself away from the window. Crap he had seen me staring at them, great now he probably thinks I'm some nosy person who enjoys spying on the new people in town. I take a quick look out the window again he's still staring up at my window but he's laughing now. oh great he's probably laughing at me thinking I'm crazy, but then he stops laughing his face gets tense again he looks away from my window and heads towards the house. 

" Lizz" I fell someone's hand on my shoulder and let out a scream. 

" what the hell Lizz" Sarah is standing right behind me with a frustrated look on her face. 

" jeez Lizzy, have you checked the time its almost eight where going to be late for school, and you're here being all weird and screaming at me" Sarah had gotten over my unusual morning greeting and was already at my closet picking out my clothes. She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and threw them on my bed went to my drawer and grabbed a pink cami she threw that on top of the jeans, she then proceeded to grab my pink flats from under my bed, it was creepy how she knew where everything was in my room, in my whole house even. 

" I take it that's what I'm going to wear" I asked to her, pointing at the outfit layed out for me she knew I hated pink, yet she was always getting me all the pink stuff she could find,_" you're a girl Lizz, girls wear pink" . _

" Yes that's what your going to wear Lizz, if you want to pick out your own outfit maybe you should spend less time looking out the window when you wake up In the morning" Sarah said she was in a bad mood this morning and I knew not to push her, besides the outfit was cute, Sarah had good taste she always looked good. At this thought I took a look at the what she had on today, my jaw dropped. 

" what's wrong now" Sarah asked me with a frown.

" Your outfit its just, I….I've seen it before" the words stumbled out of my mouth. 

"That's impossible Lizz, I just got it yesterday, now stop acting so weird and go take a shower or we will never get to school on time" Sarah pushed me towards the bathroom once I was in she closed the door and started counting 

" Lizz, you have ten minutes to take a shower that's it got it" She yelled at me from outside the door . 

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, I was still in shock. The outfit Sarah had on I had seen it before, she was wearing last night… in my dream. 


End file.
